Love starts from fights
by Xenafor
Summary: LJ Fic, Lily hates James in the beggining, but what happens later? Includes Truth or Dare and Spin the Bottle!
1. Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I OWN NONE OF HARRY POTTER CHARS OR ANYTHING ONLY THE PLOT!   
  
September 30, 1964  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James Potter was walking back to the Gryffindor dormitories slowly. When he arrived, he noticed Lily Evans sitting in front of the fire, talking to her friends, Shorvil and Nasspa.  
  
James always was teasing her and being rude. This night would be no different.  
  
"My Lily, I love the way your hair sticks out in all directions!" James taunted.  
  
"You should talk, Potter. Ever heard of a hair brush?" Lily replied, glaring  
  
"No, have you? Doesn't look like it." James said.  
  
Lily was starting to get angry.  
  
"One day, Potter, I'm gonna get you alone and I'm gonna..."  
  
"Do what, Lily, kiss me?" James muttered, snickering.  
  
Lily turned a shade of red, from not knowing what to say, and anger.  
  
"...cause I know a place in the fifth floor where-"  
  
"Mr. Potter!" a voice yelled. McGonagall, the current assistant Professor, had just stormed in.  
  
James wanted to crawl under a rock and die. "Yes, Professor?"  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor for harrasing Miss Evans!" she yelled. "Now go to your dorm! NOW!"  
  
James walked gloomily up to the boys dorms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily went up to the girl dorms, fuming.  
  
"How DARE he!" Lily muttered frantically,"He'd be the very LAST I'd kiss!"  
  
Shorvil actually found it cute and funny, what James had said. Lily hadn't grown into that sort of thing yet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I wasn't harrassing her! She was bloody harrassing me!" an amused James said.  
  
Sirius had spent the last ten minutes laughing his head off at the story James had told him.  
  
"It wasn't that funny, honostly." James said unconvincingly.  
  
"Sure, Prongs, whatever you say.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh come on, don't be mad! They're only just started at Hogwarts! They'll be together soon! Hold on! 


	2. Supposed to be chapter 1

September 1, 1964  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James Potter had never been so nervous in his short life. Eleven years old, he found himself sitting silently aboard the Hogwarts Express, which was now speeding through the countryside. He had a slight feeling of anticipation in his stomach. He glanced out the window. his blue eyes framed back glasses (which he absolutely hated.) James pushed his glasses up on his nose. He had gotten his Hogwarts letter only a few weeks ago...his parents, a witch and wizard, had been thrilled. His mother, Janis Potter, worked for Gringotts, wizarding bank, and his father, Richard Potter, worked as and Auror for the Ministry of Magic. James sighed, and leaned back in his seat. He sometimes hated being an only child; it was bad enough that he spent the majority of his time at home alone. What was worse was that he was only son of Richard Potter, going to Hogwarts for the first time. James was worried, mainly about being put into Slytherin, which his father had told him was the mopst disgraceful of the Hogwarts houses. James hoped for Gryffindor, in which both his parents had been. James swallowed, his throat feeling slightly dry. He had known he was a wizard for many years...how else could you explain the weird things that happened to him? How could he deny it, when his parents were who they were? James thoughts were interrupted when a dark haired, dark eyed boy stumbled into the compartment, looking every bit as amazed as he himself felt. The boy looked around momentarily. This was none other than Sirius Black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This chapter should be the first chapter in this story. Sorry for the mistake! 


End file.
